Janson
Assistant Director Janson, also known as the "Rat Man", is the main antagonist from The Maze Runner trilogy. He serves as the secondary antagonist of Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials and the main antagonist of Maze Runner: The Death Cure. He was the highest-ranking official in the organization WICKED under Chancellor Ava Paige's command. He initially appeared to want to help Thomas, before his true allegiances are revealed. He was portrayed by , who also played Petyr Baelish, Miles Jackson, Nelson Rathbone, and Paul Serene. Book series The Death Cure Rat Man releases Thomas from a four week isolation. He takes Thomas to regroup with his friends. He reveals the WICKED will be giving them their memories back. Before doing so, Rat Man tells the group about how such people like Newt were not immune to the Flare. Most of the people decide to get their memories back except for Thomas, Newt and Minho (It is here here where he reveals his name). Because of this, the trio are locked up and taken to get their memories back the next morning. Brenda attempts to sedate Thomas but instead, she sedates one of the guards, resulting in a breakout, wherein Janson is stunned by a Launcher gun. Later, a cop machine saves Thomas from a bounty hunter. A video feed of Janson appears and he asks Thomas to come back and help complete the cure for the Flare because he is the supposed Final Candidate. Thomas pretends to consider it. Janson tells Thomas (mainly because he thought this will influence his decision) that his friend, Newt was succumbing to the Flare more than average. Thomas considers it this time. Later, Thomas arrives at WICKED Complex after killing Newt. Janson tells Thomas that WICKED thinks that completing the cure involved the vivisection of Thomas. Thomas declines this just in time for the Right Arm to attack WICKED. He finds a letter from the chancellor. The letter tells him where the captured Immunes are and where the hidden MAINTENANCE Room is. In there, he will find a Flat Trans which shall transport him, his friends and the Immunes to a safe paradise. Janson assists one guard in subdueing Thomas. Thomas however, kills the guard and while running away, he realizes that Janson has caught the Flare. Thomas, with the help of his friends finds the captured Immunes in the Group A Maze. They make it to the MAINTENANCE Room, but Janson and a bunch of guards find them. A fight ensues wherein Thomas tangles with Janson and strangles him to death, before arriving at the Safe Haven. Film series The Scorch Trials After the events of the first movie, Thomas and The Gladers meet Janson who explain that while they are with WCKD, they are safe from WCKD, The Flare and The Cranks. Janson promises them a cure and a safe haven where they can live in peace. The Gladers believe him, but Thomas is the only one who is suspicious of Janson's plans. Later on, during lunch break, Janson reads out names of Gladers including Teresa's, causing Thomas to become even suspicious. Janson even took Thomas into a cell and asks what side he is on. Thomas and a boy named Aris Jones crawl through the air vents and find fellow Gladers in comas. They also overhear Janson talking to the supposedly-dead WCKD Chancellor, Ava Paige who had shot herself in the first movie. Janson is also tracking down an organisation in the mountains called the Right Arm Resistance. Thomas tells the other Group A Gladers about this and they stage a breakout from WCKD headquarters.Janson eventually hears of this and catches up to the Gladers who are trying to unlock the door.Janson tries to reason with Thomas and states what might kill them if they try to escape. Aris and Winston open the main vault door from the outside and while the other Gladers escape, Thomas attacks Janson and the troopers with a stun-gun which he had obtaining earlier during the breakout.The stun-gun runs out and Thomas rushes towards the main vault door. WCKD security officers close the door, but Thomas just slides underneath. He points the middle-finger at Janson, enraging him even more. He sends out troops to find them in The Scorch. Later, WCKD attacks the survivors, forcing them to flee. Later, The Glader's find the Right Arm Resistance.There, Teresa believes that WCKD's deeds are good deeds (most possibly because of WCKD's quote,"WCKD is good") and as a result she alerts WCKD of their location. WCKD storms the facility and Janson shoots the doctor, Mary dead, they capture a bunch Gladers, including Minho. ''The Death Cure'' Initially, after the attack of the right arm to the transport trains of WCKD, Janson appears to review the lost and the damages during the attack in that it is seen that Minho follows between which they possess later to it when Thomas and his group arrive at the The Last City. Janson is called to analyze the situation and orders to activate the defenses of which are treated high-range guns, attacking the people who protested to enter and killing many of these, once Teresa tries to prove a cure, Janson comes with Ava Paige saying that if it applies to everyone, then they have a meeting with Ava Paige about what is necessary to find the cure. Saying that he will do everything possible to find it, once Thomas manages to infiltrate The Last City in a moment this is discovered by Janson when they went with Teresa in an elevator, calling assault teams to capture them initiating a shooting and a persecution by the laboratories, finally do are almost caught these jump from building a swimming pool, Janson decides to go look but manages to find them, after Teresa told Thomas that is the cure, Ava decides to go with Paige to find out if that is true. When he was about to convince Ava Paige, she gets killed by Janson with a shot in the back, and knocking out Thomas with a tranquilizer, once waking up in the laboratory to get his blood and create a cure. He then reveals to Thomas that he intends to exploit the cure and decide who and who won't receive treatment. Pulling up his sleeve, he reveals that he is infected from a long time ago and for that he needed the cure, but at the moment he is knocked out by Teresa hitting him with a glass, then he gets up and knocks Teresa off with the tables, and Thomas starts a brutal fist fight against Janson. After taking many heavy blows, Janson attempts to shoot before a missile of the people who attacked the last city hits where they were, making them fall. Thomas takes the opportunity to escape with Teresa but a bullet hits him in the chest being seriously injured, Teresa takes him to a laboratory where they experimented with Cranks to cure him but Janson arrives and finds them, starting a conversation and looking for them while they are hiding. Upon finding Teresa, she offers to give him the tube containing Thomas' blood, but Janson refuses, demanding Thomas himself. Thomas tells him not to do it but he says he did not have the courage to do it but he will do it, at that moment Thomas takes a tool and throws it towards the glass where were the Cranks. Janson is equivalent to saying "you miss", to which Thomas responds "No, I did not" as the window starts to break. Janson could only look in horror as the Cranks eventually break the window before jumping onto him, killing Janson as they savagely maul him to death whilst Thomas and Teresa manage to escape; though the latter would later be killed once the former is saved. Powers and Abilities *'High-Level Intelligence': As the second commander of WICKED, Janson had the position of all security protocols WCKD weapons/gears, soldiers, testing immune children subjects in the Maze and taking them to headquarters for preparation in harvesting their blood for serum. *'Marksmanship': During the two films Janson was an expert in using armed weaponry for reckless situations in the Scorch Trials, he was shown to be skilled at shooting his pistol at a target which was Mary Cooper in cold blood without hesitation then attempted to shoot Thomas but was distorted by Brenda. In Death Cure, he aims and fires three rounds shots at Thomas and Newt but missed due to bulletproof glass covering them, then when spotting them on the 20th floor he then again shoots bullets at them but ended up missing because of their quickness, when Thomas returned to the building he shoots Ava Paige in the back of the spine killing her. Then after recovering from an RPG blast, he sees Thomas and Teresa heading to exit and points his gun directly at her to only had fired a hit on Thomas through the right side of his lower back. *'Hand-to-hand combat Prowess': In the Maze Runner trilogy, Janson exhibited a few skills and coordinations in brawling with his fist during close quarter combat. In Maze Runner: Scorch Trials, he punched Thomas in the stomach and smacked him across the face, then Death Cure, he gets in battle against Thomas by punching his face twice, putting him in a chokehold, then punches him again. After he took a few attacks from Thomas, he reacted quickly to counter his punch by grabbing his arm, smacks him across the face, kicked his stomach, and tosses him to the floor. *'Maximum Human Conditioning': Janson seemed to be a fit grown adult to possess maximum limits of his physical and mental peak attributes. He showed to be strong enough at tossing a person half his size across the floor few inches from his position, fast enough to have reflexes to dodge quick projectiles being aimed at him, and even endurable from being shot in the shoulder and hits from a peak human teenager. **'Pain Suppression/Feral Mind': In The Death Cure, Janson was revealed to have been infected by the Flare virus which slowly began changing his psychological health and it also seemed to have granted him a form of suppression towards pain, as shown when Teresa bash a test tube in the back on his head which briefly knocked him out to have reemerge bleeding, then he managed to withstand many blows of brute strength from Thomas and an RPG without giving away any complaint, but after Thomas freed two Cranks from the chamber they attacked him where he gave out his worst. Equipment *'Glock 34/Walter PPQ': In Scorch trials, he wielded the Glock 34 and later in Death Cure was shown carry a PPQ against enemy personnel. Quotes in the books Navigation Category:Delusional Category:Mastermind Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Spy Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mentally Ill Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Big Bads Category:Social Darwinists Category:Doctors and Scientists